Happy Holidays
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Tanya and Edward have been going out for awhile but the Cullens never accepted her, Edward and Tanya go home for the holidays, but how happy are they?


"Happy" Holidays

I walked in with him, hand in hand Carlisle welcomed us into his home lovingly, Esme stood by his side smiling at us. We walked into the house and we saw everybody glaring at us, Renesmee ran up to him and he took her into his arms. Bella stayed unmoving watching her daughter go to her former love. Edward handed Renesmee over to me and she caressed my face lightly and showed me pictures of how her life had been going when she hadn't been with Edward and I up in Alaska. "You learned to walk?!" I asked excitedly, she nodded.

"Show Tani?" I smiled warmly at her nickname for me.

"Please Renesmee" I set her down and made sure she had her balance before I let her go. She walked around and then went to return to Edward and almost tripped, almost instantly Rosalie and I were at her side. I released Renesmee to Rosalie and looked up to smile at her to realize that she, as well as the rest of the Cullen family minus Carlisle and Esme were glaring at me. I felt all of their emotions radiating towards me hatred, sadness, disapproval, and disgust. I returned to Edward's side ashamed of what I had done to the Cullen clan. He took my hand in his, his way of reassuring me that he was happy this way. _I love you_ I thought to him, he bent down and kissed up my neck to my chin and finally my lips lightly.

Rosalie let out a snarl of protest drawing all of our attention towards her "it's ok" Bella said to her while bouncing Renesmee on her knee. _If I ran now I could get out they'd never know where I went I could just leave and be gone_. My thoughts were cut short as Edward pulled me into his arms and locked them around me making all escape plans useless.

"We match" Alice said trying to hide the distain in her voice and failing miserably. I looked down and noticed that she was right we both wore a short red dress with white cotton lining the bottom, the sleeves, and the collar.

I smiled at her "great minds think alike" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"I didn't realize Alice's fashion meter was off" Rosalie hissed. Emmett muttered his agreement.

"Would you rather us leave? Because the Denali clan is also having a Christmas celebration and at least they make Tanya feel welcome there" Edward quickly defended me.

"Rosalie and everybody please behave yourselves we don't get to see Edward much and it would be nice if we could get along with Tanya for him." Esme interjected.

"So do we have anything planned?" I asked.

"No really" Carlisle said we all broke off into different conversations, I sat next to Edward and didn't talk much. I saw him and Bella fall into a natural conversation, and at that moment I lost the attention of the one person who had actually paid attention to me. I signed and crossed my legs and stared at Bella taking her in. Her eyes were a reddish gold; the animal blood hadn't quite filtered out the red of being a newborn. Her brown hair was frozen in time and her skin had paled, overall she was stunning I didn't understand why they got divorced and as they talked now I still couldn't see it.

"I'll be right back" I said as I went into the bathroom, I stared at my reflection in the full length mirror, I had curly strawberry blonde hair, the dress was fitting, I had curves in all the right places, my legs were toned out, and my golden eyes heightened my pale skin's attractiveness. I was nothing compared to her, don't get me wrong I don't have any self esteem issues I just couldn't see how he would like me better than her. I decided then that I would leave; my mind automatically started reciting poetry just in case Edward decided to listen in.

I scribbled a goodbye note to him,

_Dear Edward,_

_It's kind of ironic to think that after all the time I spent chasing you that once you actually sought me out and now I'm leaving you. You and Bella have something special and I'm keeping you from her, please don't hate me for doing this, I love you really I do, I'm sorry._

_Love Tanya_

I left the note in the bathroom, and walked out into the upstairs hallway and then opened the top window, I jumped out the window and was about to take off running when I saw Edward standing there waiting for me. "Edward I-"

"Why were you leaving me?" I stared at him in astonishment.

"How did you know I was leaving?" I asked him.

"You started to recite poetry and I noticed then I dove deeper and you subconsciously think about what you are writing as you write it so I knew to wait out here for you, now why?" He persisted.

"Because, o you heard the letter, you and Bella have this amazing thing and its just not-" I started.

"I left Bella because as soon as we came back from our honeymoon she cheated on me with Jacob, I don't want her back Tanya, I want you, I love you."

If I could have I would have blushed and cried but instead I just jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Oh Edward I love you" I said kissing him over and over again.

"I love you too Tanya" he kissed my lips rough and lustfully. He grabbed my legs out from under me and wrapped them around his waist, he carried me into the house he broke momentarily, his eyes never leaving mine "Carlisle does my room still have a bed in it?"

Carlisle smiled wildly "yes Edward yes Tanya" I was about to thank him when Edward's lips claimed my own again, it was such a shock that a moan left my lips, my hands instantly cupped his face and pulled it to me, I waved my thank you to Carlisle and Edward sprinted up the stairs.

He opened the door and threw me onto the bed; we were both instantly undressing to make sure that the clothes was still wearable after this. We threw them to the floor in a messy pile. He crawled over to me "no, no, no, no, no, no, NO" I heard Bella stomping up the stairs, he sighed and quickly grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, I whined my protest but he pulled me to him and lifted the cover, he pulled it over us and I held it up to my neck so that she couldn't see my breasts. "I will tolerate her coming here, I will tolerate her holding my daughter, I will tolerate her playing a mother figure for my daughter every other month, but Edward will be mine again and she will _not_ have sex with him, not here not now not ever." She muttered to herself as she climbed up the stairs. She threw the door open "Edward a word" she hissed.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Tanya" he said holding me to him; he buried his face in my hair and inhaled something he did to keep his temper from flaring.

"Fine, dump that hag and get back together with me it would make the entire family happy and more at ease, they all like us together which is definitely more than anyone can say about Tanya." She spat my name like it was a virus. "Esme misses you staying here so much, says that Alaska is too far away."

He inhaled deeply once more and then went over to talk to her face to face. "Then you leave and I'll move back in, that's the only reason anyone here dislikes Tanya is because to be with her I have to be in Alaska."

"I'm not leaving" she said sounding sad that he even brought it up.

"Bella I have more of a right here than you do and now that you've brought it up I will give you until next week to get the hell out."

"Renesmee-"

"Already thinks of Tanya as her mother anyways." Edward interrupted her. "Besides Bella you can always go stay at isle Esme until you're ready to go out and find someone you want to be with, none in my family would deny you that."

His words were soft to her "I only want to be with you" she stepped closer; I could see something about her was wrong. I grabbed my dress and panties and yanked them on quickly. "Only you Edward" she shoved her hand in between his legs and he moaned in surprise.

I lunged at her and pushed her through the wall that was directly behind us, oddly enough that landed her right back in the living room, we fell and she was beneath me. "BITCH" I yelled at her, voice dripping with venom, I punched her repeatedly in the face; she managed to block a few but most were direct hits. "BITCH, WHORE, HO, WORTHLESS SCUM." Edward was down quickly, fully dressed again he pulled me off and held me to him, dry sobs echoed from my form and I shock violently with anger and tears.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rosalie yelled.

"Auntie Rose no" Renesmee stumbled her way over to me, I instantly forgot everything else and bent down to her, she held her arms out to me and I lifted her up. She placed her hand on my cheek and showed me what I had just done. I looked down from her ashamed "it ok, I forgive, understand" everyone was shocked but none more than Bella.

"Renesmee come here, get away from the monster." Bella hissed at me not even giving the pretense of nice.

"No, mommy had the right to do what she did to you." Everyone was shocked as they realized that by mommy, Renesmee meant me.

My mouth literally hung open, I'm sure it was unattractive, but Edward pulled me to him and it was his turn to sob tearlessly I knew it meant the world to him to have her call me that to have a family again. He kissed her forehead and my lips. "Renesmee I don't understand" Rosalie freely admitted.

Renesmee pointed to Rosalie and I carried her to her, she held her hand to both of our faces so that we could both see what she was showing. I watched her playback the scene that had just happened and I had to bite back a snarl when I saw Bella shove her hand into his crotch again. Rosalie had a look of disgust on her face. She kissed Renesmee's little hand and then looked at me, she took Renesmee and set her down and Renesmee went to the next person and showed them what she had just shown us. Rosalie hugged me tightly "I'm sorry my sister." I clung to her as though she were more important than a life raft.

"It's ok" I muttered "it's ok."

"As for you" Rosalie snapped and looked down at Bella "Edward may be willing to give you a week but I'm not, get the hell out of our house you whore."

"Rosalie, Edward this is not a call for you to be making, you do not pay the bills nor is the house in your name." Carlisle said firmly.

"Then Emmett pack your bags we're going to Alaska" Rosalie said.

"Grandpa" Renesmee said, he picked her up and she brought her hand to his cheek too and showed him what everyone else had already seen.

"Can Jasper and I come too?" Alice asked hopefully, I smiled at them and nodded.

Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett went to pack their things. "I've made my decision" Carlisle said everyone looked back, "Bella can stay here" everyone's head shook in disgust "and Esme and I will move into the Denali house with you guys." Everyone smiled and went to go pack. I picked up Renesmee and carried her to her room; I packed clothes while Edward undid the furniture. We put the bags in all the different cars, the girls drove while the guys carried the furniture we decided was coming in some of the larger cars.

We reached Alaska and helped everyone get situated, "Rosalie will you take Renesmee shopping with everyone for new clothes" Edward asked.

Rosalie looked knowingly at her brother "of course _dear_ brother" she smirked and left us alone.

LEMON

"So" he said smiling devilishly "where were we?" he ripped my clothes off and threw the little pieces to the floor. He kissed me roughly his voice already filled with lust. I ripped his shirt from his body and then his pants. I spared his boxers just as he had spared my panties. I could already see his member strained against the fabric of his boxers.

We fell back onto the bed and I flipped us so I was on top, I kissed his lips savagely a couple of times and then kissed down his jaw line and his neck. I lingered at his neck and drew my index finger along the inside of his thigh, he moaned lightly. I brought my finger close to the bulge and then traced back down, he whined in distaste. I moved my mouth to his ear "but teasing is fun darling."

He snarled playfully and flipped me, he kissed me and rubbed his hands up and down my sides, he brought them up and took my right breast in his hand and lowered his face to my left. He hovered just above it teasing me with his breath, I arched my back trying to get him to take it "ok teasing sucks I get it" I whined, I saw him smirk and his tongue flicked out and touched my nipple just for a moment before returning to his mouth, I moaned and whined when he withdrew.

He smirked and claimed my breast with his mouth I moaned in pleasure as he sucked lightly and his tongue flicked across it. I flipped again and kissed down his chest to his stomach and then to his boxer line I went over to where the bulge had grown since I had last seen and breathed on it, it twitched and strained the fabric more, I repeated the action and gained the same response. "We agreed teasing sucks" he whined to me.

"Yes, yes we did" I said and ripped his boxers from him, I didn't look nor did I care to see where the little pieces of boxers landed.

I licked the head of his member and could taste the pre-cum already there I took him further into my mouth and swished my tongue around his shaft. He moaned in pure pleasure and I realized that he was bigger than I thought _oh my God how's he going to fit?_ I heard him chuckle and would have been deeper than red if species allowed but thank God I couldn't blush. I deep throated him hoping to make him forget my comment and it seemed to work because I was dragging moans out of him easily. I saw him grip the sheets tightly and he arched himself farther into me. His face turned to pure pleasure as he came to in my mouth. I swallowed his seed greedily and looked up at him. He smirked and flipped me, he drew his tongue up and down my thigh and then sniffed lightly, "you're very aroused Tanya dear." Another cherry moment, I thought embarrassed. He pushed his tongue against the fabric of my panties and I moaned, the feeling was good but there had never been a moment that I had such distained clothing.

He used his nail and slashed through the panties. He licked up my wet slit and I moaned again, he sucked lightly on the collection of nerve endings as he slid two fingers into me quickly. I moaned loudly and gripped the sheets between my fingers, I arched into him and moaned louder as he found a spot, I gasped at the blissful pleasure it brought me and closed my eyes in ecstasy. I pushed on the spot twice more before I tightened around his fingers, the knot in my stomach was ready to explode, he removed his hand and shoved his tongue into my warmth. I moaned loudly again and the second time he sent his tongue deep within me I came to. He licked my clean before returning to my face. He kissed me and I could taste myself on him, it was a weird feeling but also sexy. "Ready to see how it fits?" he smirked as I looked away embarrassed. He put the tip of his erection at me entrance; he paused and looked at me "ready?" he asked again.

"Yes" I moaned he slid the head into me and pulled out, I whined in distaste for his game and he chuckled, I thought up a dirty fantasy and screamed it in my mind. I could feel him getting even harder at my entrance by watching it. He shoved into me and I moaned as my walls stretched to accommodate him, he was bigger than any lover I had ever had. I moaned as he brought himself almost entirely out then slammed back into me again. I moaned as he repeated the pattern, in, out, in, out. I wrapped my legs around him and he did something I would have thought impossible, he went even deeper inside of me. By the time I was ready to cum we were both screaming in pleasure.

My walls tightened around him "so tight" he muttered into my ear in a sexy husky voice. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slammed into me one more time and pushed me over the edge, I tightened then with two more thrusts he shot his seed into me. We both lay there taking deep unnecessary breaths. "I love you" he muttered into my sweaty hair.

"I love you too" I murmured back.

About an hour later I got up and he whined in protest "I'm smelly and sticky I'm just gonna shower Edward." I got up taking a change of clothes with me into the attached bathroom and ran a shower. I stepped in and heard the bathroom door creek open. I was washing my hair when I felt kisses along my neck, I moaned lightly then felt his hand hovering over my entrance "again Edward" I couldn't keep the smile from my voice.

"Yes and merry Christmas Tanya."

"Merry Christmas Edward" I kissed him and everything started over.


End file.
